dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drzewiec
Drzewiec lub Ent (ang. Treeguard) – nieprzyjazny potwór, który powstaje z drzew, kiedy gracz ścina okoliczny las. Posiada on bardzo dużo zdrowia oraz zadaje dotkliwe, wysokie obrażenia, które łatwo mogą zabić pozbawionego odpowiedniej zbroi gracza. Po trzech dniach mamy 1,3% szanse na pojawienia się jednego lub więcej drzewców. Przed dniem 31, jedynie jeden drzewiec pojawi się, potem 1 lub 2 po 30 dniu oraz powyżej 3 po dniu 80. Drzewce mogą przekształcić się z dowolnej wielkości drzewa, wliczając te, zasadzone przez gracza. Po zabiciu drzewca, pozostaje żywa kłoda. Istnieją trzy wielkości Drzewca - mała (70% skali), normalna (100% skali) oraz wysoka (125% skali) w zależności z jakiej wielkości drzewa powstaną. Wielkość determinuje również ich zdrowie, siłę, zasięg ataku oraz szybkość poruszania się. Świnia będzie atakować drzewca, jeżeli podejdzie zbyt blisko chlewa. Czasami świnie potrafią zabić drzewca, pod warunkiem, że jest ich większa liczba. Inaczej zginą łatwo od kilku ciosów. Drzewiec może zostać bardzo łatwo rozpoznany. W przeciwieństwie do normalnego drzewa, nie kołysze się oraz jego pień wyraźnie różni się od normalnego. Istnieje także Żywy las, w którym można spotkać ogromne ilości drzewców. Zalicza się go do Elementów układanki. Drzewca można bardzo łatwo pokonać. Wystarczy go sprowokować a potem czekać na atak. W momencie gdy drzewiec nas atakuje wystarczy, że trochę ruszymy się z miejsca, aby atak się nie powiódł. W ten sposób możemy podbiec do drzewca, uderzyć go trzy razy i uciec przed atakiem. To daje nam szansę do pokonania potwora samemu, nie tracąc zdrowia. Jedyną wadą takiej walki jest poważnie obniżona poczytalność - warto ubezpieczyć się przed taką walką. Strategia *Mogą zostać ponownie przemienione w normalne drzewo, jeżeli zaczniemy sadzić wokół nich szyszki. Jeżeli najedziemy na nie myszką pojawi się napis "Attack" zamiast "Chop". Drzewiec może być zabity za pomocą metody "kiting". Oznacza to uderzenie wroga, następnie ucieczkę nim drzewiec odpowie atakiem. Jeżeli odpowiednio dogramy czas, można uderzyć 4 razy drzewca, przed jego odpowiedzią. *Używając fletni pana, możemy go uśpić. Kiedy obudzi się po jakimś czasie, nie będzie dłużej agresywny, a gracz będzie mógł używać go jako strażnika. *Inne metody zabicia drzewca obejmują: **Zaprowadzenie drzewca do wioski świń. **Zaprowadzenie go na bagna pomiędzy macki. **Zaprowadzenie go pomiędzy bawoły w czasie sezonu godowego. *Spalenie drzewca z użyciem pochodni lub przyprowadzenie blisko ogniska. Najlepiej jest go utrzymywać blisko ognia, tak aby palił się jak najdłużej i nie przygasał. Niestety tym sposobem nie zyskamy żywej kłody lecz popiół. *Jeleniocyklop może pokonać małego i średniego drzewca, a dużego poważnie osłabi. *Pszczela mina. W przypadku gdy ma się blisko około 10 uli można postawić pośrodku nich pszczelą minę. Pszczoły z okolicznych uli zaatakują drzewca. *Woodie w formie bobra może dość łatwo pokonać każdego drzewca zwłaszcza, jeśli walka toczy się w lesie. Uderza on drzewca sam przyjmując obrażenia, następnie oddala się by zregenerować głód bobra z pomocą okolicznych drzew. *Podczas ataku Psów Gończych drzewiec może pełnić rolę idealnego strażnika. Wystarczy biegać dookoła niego, a gdy psy zaatakują drzewca, odpowie on atakiem, który zabija psa jednym uderzeniem. *Zasadzenie paru szyszek (szadzonek) spowoduje, że drzewiec przestanie nas ścigać. Liczba uderzeń potrzebna do zabicia Ciekawostki *Drzewiec, tak jak zwykłe drzewa, posiada cykl życiowy, to znaczy, że średni po kilku dnach zmieni się w dużego, jednak nie obumierają; *Drzewiec przenika przez pole siłowe tulecytowej korony; *duża ilość drzewców znajduje się w tzw. Żywym lesie; *występuje on też w "guzowatej" wersji. Komenda na stworzenie guzowatego drzewca: DebugSpawn"leif_sparse"; *prawdopodobnie powstał na podstawie "Entów" z Władcy Pierścieni; *jest mała szansa, że drzewiec zada 30 punktów a bardzo częsta jeżeli sie go szutucznie zespawnuje; *czasem można spotkać drzewca w różnych miejscach. Jeśli nie został wywołany przez gracza, który ścinał drzewa będzie neutralny i zaatakuje nas dopiero gdy my go zaatakujemy; *istnieją stworzenia, które potrafią karczować lasy (np. Borsukoniedźwiedź lub Mechaniczna wieża). Warto wykorzystać fakt, że Drzewce obudzone przez zniszczenia wywołane szarżowaniem potworów, są agresywne przeciwko samym szkodnikom, a gracza ignorują. Mogą być wtedy bardzo pomocne; *w DLC - Panowanie Gigantów, Drzewce potrafią mówić. Będąc agresywnym wobec gracza krzyczą "Murderer" lub "Monster"; *istnieje modyfikacja na pokazanie Drzewca na mapie, jest to Where's my Giants? Dostępna tylko w DLC Panowanie Gigantów; Galeria Atakujący Drzewiec.png|Atakujący Drzewiec Płonący Drzewiec.png|Płonący Drzewiec Guzowaty drzewiec zimą.png|Guzowaty drzewiec zimą 2013-05-03_00003.jpg|Grupa drzewców Wolfgang i drzewiec.png|Wolfgang i śpiący drzewiec Drzewiec.png|Drzewiec Budzący się drzewiec.png|Budzący się drzewiec. 8 Drzewców 3 dnia!.png|Osiem drzewców koło wioski świn trzeciego dnia. Guzowaty drzewiec.png|Guzowaty drzewiec Drzewiec ze wszystkich stron.png|Drzewiec ze wszystkich stron Wilson oraz Drzewiec.png|Drzewiec i Wilson Kategoria:Potwory